


Do not disturb

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: Strange poem about slter-ago.





	Do not disturb

Do not disturb:  
The dragon is here,  
Don't want to hurt,  
But it may, I fear...

Please don't call me,  
With bright emotions,  
Cause Evil is free  
And I got no options...

I may hurt you  
Without desire.  
I always knew,  
I was born in fire.

I made mistake  
By joining your life,  
Now I should take  
My battle to strive.

In pure blue sky  
Is my dragon spirit,  
My wolf-like soul  
Howls to the moon.

Don't ask me why,  
Don't try to feel it,  
I'll be forever alone...  
Forsaken at noon...

My white swan wings  
Trembling in the wind,  
Winter across   
came from the shore...

We were just kids  
We did not mean it...  
I will be lost  
Forever alone!..

I will go there  
Where all nights long  
Where no one   
Has ever been...

Just do not dare   
Disturbing my lone,  
And I hope my fang  
Won't tore your skin...


End file.
